icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3127889-20110413081059
LOL, I wanna share to you guys Freddie's blog last year. I know it's old and I saw this on iCarly.com but I can't help giggling ;) Hi there, Freddie here. It's Friday night and I was just going through some questions that our iCarly fans sent in to us. It's not that I didn't have anything else to do on a Friday night, ya know, 'cuz I've got tons of girls asking me out wanting to see me on Fridays and Saturdays and Sundays -- all days, really! Okay, that's a total lie. I actually just checked my phone to see if it was on. It was. No one has called since Wednesday (of last week). And that was Sam leaving a very special voicemail where she burped the alphabet. My favorite part of the message was when she screamed, "CONGRATS, you've just been dial-a-burped!" She's such a lady! So anyway... here are the answers to some of the questions you guys sent in. GBENDOLPHL asks: Sam, is it true that Freddie is stupid? Freddie's Answer: I'll answer this one. No, I am not stupid. In fact, I am the OPPOSITE of stupid. If I were stupid you wouldn't be reading this blog because there would be no iCarly.com because I created, built, and run this site completely by myself. I'd like to see Sam try to do that! She probably doesn't even know how to turn on her computer. Hey, Freddie. It's me Sam. Not only do I KNOW how to turn on my computer, but I've also figured out a way to hack your blog and write this: "You're a nub!" Luv, Sam (not really)! akua asks: Is it possible to be allergic to a human being? Freddie's Answer: According to my mom you can be allergic to ANYTHING. But I asked my pediatrician and he said that's not possible. You can be allergic to a shampoo that someone is wearing but NOT the actual person. Wow, I hope that wasn't a really boring answer akua. Hey, it's me Sam again. Remember I hacked into your blog? Anyway... I'm allergic to your face. Oh, and btw you ARE boring! 805love asks: Could u catch a fly with chopsticks? Freddie's Answer: No, I can't even catch my own food with chopsticks! Sam I am! I think you're wrong Freddie. Flies are the ONLY thing attracted to you, so it should be easy to catch at least one of them with your chopsticks! PS: It's because you stink. Toodles. webfan445 asks: Are unicorns real? Freddie's Answer: Well... Spencer thinks unicorns exist because he says he saw one at the zoo and he swears it bit him. But Carly and I were at the zoo and it was really just a horse with an ice cream cone stuck on his head. So no, unicorns DO NOT exist! Sam here again... Okay, if unicorns aren't real, why did you ask for one last Christmas? Yeah, I read your letter to Santa. I thought it was really cute how you asked him to make Carly like you. But it's kinda sad that you didn't get that either. Awww... Looks like Santa likes you as much as I do. hunterkay1 aks: Does Sam have a secret crush on Freddie? Freddie's Answer: I think I speak for Sam when I say: No! No! No! No! Blech! Just thinking about it makes me want to puke! Hey Sam here. For ONCE I agree with Freddie.